


Hell's Side Job

by Mysterious_Fantasies



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Black Friday, Christmas, Department Sotre Elf, F/F, Fist Fight, department store santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Fantasies/pseuds/Mysterious_Fantasies
Summary: Komachi and Eiki both have side jobs as department store holiday workers. This year, however, one of their old friends makes trouble.
Relationships: Junko/Hecatia Lapislazuli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Hell's Side Job

**Author's Note:**

> This was mentioned in a discord server as a joke so of course I had to make it into a fanfic.

Komachi let out a sigh, today was always her busiest day of the year. No, no one was dying, this was just her side job. This silly green outfit, the stupid bell on her hat, and worst of all, the striped tights; everything was on the verge of too much.

At least she didn’t have Eiki’s job. She turned to her boss to see what she was up to

“Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas! And what do you want for Christmas, little girl?” The woman appeared happy, but to someone who sees her every day as Komachi does, she was pissed. Ah, the kids must be getting to her too. 

Komachi temporarily ignored the children hanging off of her to hear what the child wanted. 

“I want an outfit that looks like the American flag!” The girl was excitedly yelling as her moms sighed.

“You already have one, sweetie,” said the one with long blonde hair said, sounding tired, but reserving a sweet tone for her daughter. 

“I wanna ‘nother one!” She was way too excited for this. “But I guess I could always ask for an American flag to put up in my room!” Her long blonde hair moved with her as she tilted her head to the side with a giggle.

One of Komachi’s fellow elves tapped Eiki on the shoulder to alert her that time was up and she slid the child off her lap and let her go with her parents. The one with red hair took one of the girl’s hands while her other mom took the other and they walked away together. That girl seemed to like America a lot more than your typical Japanese citizen…

Komachi turned back to the child tugging on her sleeve to ask what they want when she was met with a large FLASH! She stood stunned for a moment, until she heard the tell-tale “Ayayayaya!” As soon as she recovered, she lunged for the crow tengu, but instead ended up knocking down a Christmas tree. 

The loud crash attracted a lot of attention, but Komachi didn’t care; she was blinded by rage. They chased one another around the store for several minutes, crashing into displays and people alike. They couldn’t use their danmaku, so they used the next best thing: their fists. 

It took several more minutes for the other store elves to pull the duo off of each other, and once they did, the manager came out with a red face. 

“You! What do you think you’re doing!?” He pointed at Komachi angrily, demanding an answer. 

“She took a picture of me!” Was the red-haired girl’s only response. After some arguing, the manager had made his decision. 

“You,” he turned to Komachi, “are fired!” Komachi’s face dropped. “And both of you,” he continued, “are banned from this store!”

Both girls hung their heads as they left the store and went their separate ways. Komachi sighed when she was by herself, she knew Eiki would punish her for this and she’d lose a lot of nap time. This truly was the most hectic day of the year; Komachi hated Black Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3  
> Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
